


The Guardian, Watching

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Lights by their sides [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie will protect Ciel. After all, if not her... who will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian, Watching

 Lizzie and Dictamnus rushed inside the mansion, followed much more slowly by her mother Francis and her daemon, the peregrine falcon Rosales.

 When she entered, she saw Ciel walking down the staircase to greet them, Amaranth following him in the shape of a wolf. Lizzie ran over to the stairs, and as she looked closer at him, she saw that he was thin and pale. Sickly. Weak. She noticed that she was a bit taller than him, now. She hesitated, unsure of what she should say. 

 Meanwhile, Dictamnus flew over to Amaranth, inviting her to change shapes and fly with him. Amaranth refused the invitation, for the first time that Lizzie remembered. Deciding that she should break the awkward silence, she spoke up. "Hello, Ciel! How are you?"

"Good morning Lizzie. I am doing fine, thank you." The reply was calm and quiet, and unexpectedly cool. Unlike the Ciel she had known. Lizzie frowned. There was something off about him, and his daemon, too. Then she decided to ask why Amaranth was refusing to change shape, in an attempt to start a proper conversation. She certainly couldn't ask about his parents, after all, or about his kidnapping. 

"Ciel, why is Amaranth a wolf? You never asked her to be like that before."

"She Settled." Ciel's tone is almost indifferent. _  
_

"Oh, really? That is amazing! She is so strong and pretty now!" Lizzie squealed, trying to fake happiness at such an important event.

Before Ciel could reply, somebody cleared his voice and said "Young Master, lunch is ready to be served." Lizzie and Dictamnus turned around to look at the speaker. He appeared to be a servant - possibly the new butler, judging by that pin and clothing? However, something about him made her itch for a sword in her hand.

 Then she saw his daemon. It was a black arctic fox, but there was something wrong, something evil, twisted, about it, like it was something dead. She felt a wave of inexplicable disgust wash over her. She also, instinctively, knew that he was a danger to Ciel and Amaranth. Ciel couldn't protect himself, not weak and ill as he was, and is parent were no longer alive. He was alone. And that wasn't right. It wasn't. Ciel needed protecting, obviously, and if no one else stepped up... Lizzie would protect him now.  Dictamnus, unable to restrain himself, changed and leapt at that awful daemon.

 A second later a huge tiger pounced on the fox, pinning it down easily, and growling loudly in its face, expressing all of his dislike and distaste, even as Lizzie moved to stand between the man and Ciel.

"Lizzie, please ask Dictamnus to release my butler’s daemon." Ciel said, again in that same calm tone. Reluctantly, Lizzie did so, still glaring distrustfully at the butler. He had barely reacted to something that should have been rather painful - having your daemon get beat up was no laughing matter.

She did not like him at all. But if Ciel thought it was alright... Well. She would follow his lead for now. But if she ever needed to... She would not hesitate to use her sword.

She suddenly noticed that she was feeling like something big had just happened, like the last piece of a large puzzle was slotted into place.  Dictamnus walked back to her, still a huge tiger. He turned to her, and said "I can’t change anymore."

Well, that was alright. He was very pretty, and even almost cute. And he could definitely help protect Ciel too, in this shape.


End file.
